


You said what?

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Sandburg's Problem [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a polite discussion with his ex..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You said what?

  
It was an effort not to pound the telephone keypad.

  
The call was easier to make than I thought, though. With a script before me, I steeled myself to deal with my ex. When her voice came on the line, I closed my eyes and willed myself to let my anger go. With Megan by my side, whispering Sentinel soft words of encouragement, I made my way through the obligatory chit-chat about my father, her family, our mutual friends, and wind toward the meat of the conversation.

  
She seems genuinely happy to hear from me, reminding me of how good an actress she really is on top of everything else. And on she chatters.

  
I remember as she talks, why she was in town. Her sister’s wedding. That fixes the timeline in my head perfectly as I recall the newspaper announcement. I make noncommittal noises and open-ended statements, giving her ample opportunity to hang herself. The obligatory question as to the well-being of my partner is left without an answer for a moment too long, and that’s when she makes her mistake.

  
“I told him he’d get you killed. I’m not surprised he left.”

  
I don’t bother to correct any of her assumptions as my grip on the phone tightens. And I don’t notice the grinding sound my teeth are making either, until Megan puts a hand on my arm. Carolyn continues blithely. “Knew he was a lousy partner for you, told him so. Told him you’d be better off without him.”

  
And now I knew I had been right to be quit of her all those years ago. But I hadn’t really, had I. I had always tried to keep the connection open. Tried to remain friends. And what did that do? Left an opening for her to come and spew her hatred and filth at my partner and Guide. Well, if there was one thing I could do, it was to fix this one gap.

  
“Carolyn,” I cut in as she takes a deep breath, before she can utter more of her claptrap. “Do me a favor, next time you’re in town? Don’t bother to look me up.”

  
I don’t remember precisely what I did with the phone after I hung up on her.


End file.
